


Sweetie, so sweet

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Eric!, M/M, Shy Eric, Sorry this is too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: Eric doesn’t exactly expect to spend the last five minutes before his 20th birthday like this, but he really isn’t going to complain. That is the thing he enjoys doing the most.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sweetie, so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fluff for me, woohoo! Hope I didn't fuck up too much, and I hope you enjoy as well!
> 
> Also, this isn't beta read (as usual), so sorry for any mistakes.

Eric doesn’t exactly expect to spend the last five minutes before his 20th birthday like this, but he really isn’t going to complain. That is the thing he enjoys doing the most.

Pretty dresses and skirts of all colors and lengths are filling his bed, messily piling one over another. He loves trying on his more femenine clothes, even if he never wears them outside of the intimacy of his room. They make him feel so cute, the shorter items showing his nicely toned thighs and the longer ones brushing his toes and letting the air pass through his legs. He has left the window ajar, so the night air cooled his exposed skin in a pleasant way. He loves doing this.

He is now changing into a pink pleated skirt, one of the shortests ones he has. If he bends a bit too much, all his ass would be shown, so he makes sure to always be careful when he is wearing it.

Sometimes his mind wandered to more naughty thoughts when he wore it. _Not now_ , he tells himself as he ruffles his freshly dyed blond hair. 

He adjusts it at his dainty waist and takes a glance of the clock on his nightstand before looking at himself in his full body mirror. 23:58. He looks cute rather than hot, he thinks as he turns around letting the skirt fly just a little bit, making him giggle at the exposing of his skin. He hears a noise outside his window, but doesn’t really pay attention to it. _It must’ve been the breeze_ , he tells himself as he keeps turning to see himself from all the points of view.

He hums softly to the song playing on his speakers as he takes his phone to take a picture of himself. That’s what he loves the most when he dresses himself up prettily; taking cute pics and seeing them later, enjoying the contrast between his soft skin and the pale fabric, between his toned body and the delicate garment. 23:59. His heart rushes as he turns around again. He always gets excited when he does this. Nobody knows about this small hobby of his. It is his 'dirty little secret'.

“E-Eric?” 

Not even his best friend knows.

00:00.

Eric doesn’t even have time to cover himself, to make up an excuse. He just starts crying as he sees his best friend standing by his open window, slowly crouching down to enter his room. It is something they were used to, sneaking into each other’s rooms by the window, but Sunwoo has never caught him like this. 

None of them know what to do. They just stand in front of the other, Eric sobbing, looking down and trying to cover his thighs by pulling at the skirt, Sunwoo scanning his body, up and down over and over again, not really realizing the fact that his _best friend_ is wearing a fucking pink pleated skirt. If he doubted his feelings for Eric before, now he is just a whole mess. He looks so beautiful, so delicate, he just wants to hug him, to caress his blushed cheeks and kiss his tears away. But he just stands there. Frozen.

“Sorry…” Eric mumbles between his tears. He really doesn’t know what he should do. Sunwoo has already seen him. There is no point in trying to hide. In trying to pretend it didn’t happen. Sunwoo saw everything, Sunwoo _knew_ everything now. Eric just can’t breathe.

“Why are you apologizing?” Sunwoo asks softly, slowly stepping forward to him, getting closer but still giving him his distance. He doesn’t want him to freak out more. He tries his best to soften his expression, looking at him with big shiny eyes, but he really can’t do anything to hide the shock. His best friend is wearing a skirt. A _skirt. And he looks so insanely pretty in it._

Eric just cries harder, his sobs getting so loud that they are sure the whole neighborhood is hearing him cry like a baby. Sunwoo takes a quick look at the clock. 00:02. He hates himself. He has fucked up his birthday in the most stupid way. He just wanted to surprise him. Well, he guesses he really did.

“I’m embarrassed.” Eric finally says, wiping away his tears with his small fingers. They are just a foot apart from each other, but Eric feels so far away from Sunwoo. The older pulls him closer into a hug, letting Eric cry on his broad shoulder, staining his hoodie with wet tears but not really caring about it. They are best friends in the end, and Sunwoo is nobody to judge him. 

“You have no reason to be embarrassed baby,” Sunwoo says, caressing his blond hair, the pet name slipping accidentally but neither of them paying so much attention to it. “It’s okay. You look cute.”

Eric hiccups at his last words, shivering on his hold. He didn’t expect Sunwoo to think he was cute. He thought he’d be grossed by him. “Cute?” He asked, pulling away from Sunwoo’s embrace to look at his eyes. Sunwoo’s eyes are still wide open, as they always are, his big eyes always shining, lighting up everywhere he was. Sunwoo is really his sunshine. And maybe he is saying the truth. Maybe he really doesn’t think he is a weirdo or anything like that just for wearing skirts for the fun of it. 

“Of course! You’ve always been cute, Eric, even more like this! You’re truly adorable.” Sunwoo doesn’t know how it happens, but the second he stops talking he has Eric’s sweet lips against his own. Eric also doesn’t know why he does that, but now it is way too late to turn back. He just moved on an impulse, and he has been thinking if he liked Sunwoo or not for way too long. And, somehow, now seems like the right moment.

Their lips don’t move, they just stand there in shock, their eyes open, crossing a little bit to look at each other. They look adorable, Eric’s hands still grabbing his skirt tightly and Sunwoo’s awkwardly resting on his sides, not even being able to move his arms to grab Eric’s slender hips, just like he wants to do. But he is petrified, so unable to do anything but to finally move his mouth over Eric’s lips after a minute, kissing him back.

Eric shivers at the sudden movement, but responds to the kiss as well as he can, letting Sunwoo slide his tongue inside his mouth, his own tongue playing with the other’s. He can’t help but to get drunk on the feeling of Sunwoo’s full, soft and sweet with cherry lip balm lips, still not believing that they are actually kissing, when he has wished for this to happen for way too long.

He giggles over his lips, finally stopping to grab his skirt to wrap his thin arms around Sunwoo’s waist, pulling him closer, standing on his tippy toes and deepening the kiss but still making it soft, the small pleased sounds coming from Sunwoo’s throat being so sweet it hurts Eric deep inside his chest.

When they pull back to catch their breath and look at each other again, all they can do is giggle like the fools in love they are, big smiles on their swollen lips and glossy eyes open wide. Eric looks up at Sunwoo like he is his everything, and by the way Sunwoo looks down at him, with a fond smile on his lips, he knows that Sunwoo thinks the same way as him. He doesn’t have much time to wonder for how long they’ve been neglecting their love, as Sunwoo leans down to kiss him again, Eric kissing him back happily, the smiles never leaving their lips even when they join, not for a single second.

They don’t know how much time they spend kissing that night. They end up laying on Eric’s bed, talking about anything that crossed their minds in between kisses, sloppily making out until they were too tired to even open their eyes, Eric’s head resting comfortably over Sunwoo’s chest, the older caressing his hair softly.

“Happy birthday, dork.” Sunwoo said with a smile on his face. Oh, he was so in love. “I love you.”

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, comments and kudos are well appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin).


End file.
